Pokemon Ultra Mystery Dungeon
Pokémon Ultra Mystery Dungeon is a Nintendo 3DS title that is a part of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. It is the eleventh entry in Japan and the eighth entry internationally. Like the other Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, it is an adaptation of the Mystery Dungeon games with Pokémon characters. It was released in Japan on September 17, 2018, in North America on November 20, 2018, in Europe on February 19, 2019, and in Australia and New Zealand on February 20, 2019. Characters Playable Instead of choosing a starter pokemon at the beginning, you begin playing as Pikachu and then befriend the other ones later on Pikachu-'''Pikachu is a human who got turned into a pokemon, he is the first main character in the game '''Litten-'''The second befriendable playable character in the game, he is a citizen of Fresh Town '''Popplio-'''The third befriendable playable character in the game, she is a citizen of Kulek Town '''Rowlet-'''The fourth befriendable playable character in the game, she is a treasure hunter who lives near Voda City '''Supporting Hippopotas-The leader of the Secret Expidition Society, he lives in a secret base under Fresh Town. Bounsweet-Bounsweet is a member of the Secret Expedition Society. She is the leader of Ground Missions Shelgon-Shelgon is a member of the Secret Forretress-Foretress is a member of the Secret Swellow-Swellow is a member of the Secret Expecition Society. He is the leader of Sky Missions Dewpider-Dewpider is a member of the Secret Expedition Society. He is the leader of Water Missions Boufallant-Boufallant is a shopkeeper in most towns who takes the place of Rampardos (GTI) and Klefki (SMD), as the box basher Kecleon-Kecleon is the main shopkeeper who sells most items. Drampa Dhelmise Xatu-Xatu is a traveler that first encounters the player passed out on top of Garden Mountain and helps him reach civilization. He has a bigger role later Gourgeist Phanpy Oranguru Victreebell Mareep Rotom Vanilluxe Villians Mimikyu-Mimikyu is the main villain of the game who wants to destroy both the human world and pokemon world. Pallosand Houndoom Chandelure Politoed Hoopa Zangoose Camerupt Simipour Klinklang Lickilicky Medicham Crawdaunt Aurorus Other Plot Welcome to a world where no humans live and pokemon co-exist in harmony, until now. You play as a human who has fell from the sky and become a Pokemon. With the help of allies and friends, work together to save the world from a threat and help a secret society befriend every pokemon, maybe then you will be able to get back home. Game Areas World Map Dungeons (Main Game) # Garden Mountain # Amarillo Pass # Deadly Gulch # Western Plateau # Craggy Badlands-Pallosand Boss # Abundant Woods # Snaking Maze # Castellica Mountain # Changing Castle-Houndoom Boss # Nightmare Forest-Chandelure Boss # Eastern Sea Cape # Aluvia Archipelago-Politoed Boss # Sunken Caverns # Ember Jungle # Haunted Canyon # Redland Woods # Ghostly Manor-Hoopa Boss # Lovely Meadow # Seaside Cavern # Deadwater Ravine # Icicle Glacier # Frozen Plains # Subterranean Path # Underground Savannah-Zangoose Boss # Maunavia Volcano-Camerupt Boss # Olivehill Ruins # Boomer Mineshaft # Slurping Desert # Spacial Tundra-Aurorus Boss # Ralaga River # Mt. Magnet # Dullvode Swamp # Typhoon Lagoon-Simipour Boss # Abandoned Ritual Grounds # Crystalis Cave # Ironwork Dungeon-Klinklang Boss # Darkshade Path # Lonely Mesa # Mushroom Catacombs # Darkshade Tower-Lickilicki and Medicham Bosses # Castle of Kyu-Crawdaunt Boss # Castle of Kyu (Upper)-Mimikkyu Boss Storyline '''Chapter 1-'''I'm a Pikachu? '''Chapter 2-'''Meeting Litten and Pokemon Paradise '''Chapter 3-'''Trouble in the Badlands '''Chapter 4-'''Welcome to Fresh Town '''Chapter 5-'''Castle at the top of the lands '''Chapter 6-'''Enter Popplio '''Chapter 7-'''Evil Frogs and Furious Storms '''Chapter 8-'''Spooky Encounter in the Shade '''Chapter 9-'''Trek through the Ravines '''Chapter 10-'''Lost up North '''Chapter 11-'''Withered down Below '''Chapter 12-'''Scaling the Volcano '''Chapter 13-'''Rowlet and the Ruins '''Chapter 14-'''Ruins of Terror '''Chapter 16-'''Saving the Society '''Chapter 17-'''Through the Desert '''Chapter 18-'''Aurora Encounters '''Chapter 19-'''Moonblight Madness '''Chapter 20-'''Return to the Waterlogged World '''Chapter 21-'''The Monster known as Kyu '''Chapter 22-'''Quest to Save the World '''Chapter 23-'''Crazy Clockwork '''Chapter 24-'''The Darkness Showdown '''Chapter 25-'''A Fallen EvilCategory:Games by Carterma Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series) Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Games Category:Roguelike Games Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games